


A Date at the Carnival

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RusAme FrUK Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against warning and knife point Alfred asks Ivan to go to the Carnival with him. How does it end? Read and find out! RusAme with a small side of FrUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date at the Carnival

"...What?" Matthew stared at his older brother across from him in their room. Alfred lay on his own bed with his hands behind his head.

"You heard me. I think I'm gonna ask Ivan to go to the Carnival with me." After a few moments of silence the American turned to look at his Canadian half-brother. He was met with a look that either said 'I pity you' or 'You're cracked in the head.'

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, got a problem with it?" Matthew put his hands up in mock defense.

"No Al, it's fine but it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, nothing against Ivan and his family," The younger of the two hated to be impolite. "But their freaking crazy!" Blunt was a different story.

"Crazy? Crazy how?"

"Natalia."

"...Oh, right." They both sat in silence for a moment. Finally Alfred spoke. "I guess I hadn't thought of that." It was no secret that Natalia Arlovskaya had an...unhealthy obsession with her older half-brother. Also that she had not problem showing it in her own unique way. After a few minuets of contemplation The older boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! I'm the-"

"Hero, yeah Al I know.

/OOOOOOOOOOO/

{DING DONG} Alfred rang the door bell belonging to Ivan's house. As he stood there he looked down at his shoes. They were his best pair of Nikes. Along with the nice shoes he wore A blue Polo and black Casual type slacks. His brother had decided to dress him for his date saying 'If you really are serious about this then you are NOT slobbing out like normal.' At that he had pouted but obliged seeing as Matthew had a fairly good eye for fashion. 'He must get that from Francis.' He thought. 'Mattie's always hanging out with his cousin.' He himself had always favored his cousin Arthur more, even though he was a bit quirky.

As he contemplated the oddities of his family the door he stood in front of suddenly swung open, startling him out of his thoughts. "Oh, Alfred!" A girl with short light blonde hair had answered the door and he recognized her as Ivan's older sister.

"Hey Katyusha, is Ivan home?" The girl smiled a bit then and moved aside to let him in.

"Yes, he's upstairs getting ready. He told me that he was asked out for a date last night." Alfred blushed as he was lead into the living room of the home.

"If you want to wait here he will be down shortly I'm sure. If you need me I will be just through that door in the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks!" Katyusha and him exchanged a smile as she left the room and Alfred took a seat on the couch.

/OOOOOOOO/

"Scream or try to run and I will slit your throat without a moments hesitation." Alfred heard a female's voice say this to him from behind the couch as a cold, sharp blade was pressed against the flesh of his neck.

"Heh...um, hi there..Natalia." 'Is this what Mattie had been talking about?' "Nice to see you again...wow is th-this a new knife?" The girl circled around the side of the couch so she was facing the American head on, knife still pointed at his chest.

"Don't joke with me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh ya know, just, uh, stopin' by is all."

'If I tell her why I'm here she'll run me through! Where did her sister say she went...?'

"Just stopping by?" He could hear the suspicion and skepticism in her tone of voice.

"Yeah and um..."

"And what?" Her grip tightened on the blade.

"And...and..." 'What am I gonna say?!'

"And he's here to pick me up." They both turned their heads to see a tall boy with the same color hair as his two sisters.

'I'm saved!' Alfred thought as he slumped back into the couch cushion.

"Sister dear, could you not wave that knife around in my date's face please?"

"...Date?"

'Aw shit.'

Natalia gaped wide eyed at he brother. She latched onto the pink scarf that Ivan was wearing and pulled him down to eye level. "Brother! How could you do this? And with that...that...moron!" She made a hand gesture in Alfred's general direction. "How could you?!" Her voice was somewhere between anger and pleading.

"...Moron?" 'Am I really a moron?'

The knife-wielding girl then released her brother, pushing him to the floor, and spun on her heels, facing Alfred yet again. "You." She painfully whispered. "YOU!" She screeched as she lunged at him.

'Oh Shit! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die! Mattie was right, Shit!' He clenched his eyes shut waiting for a horrible impalement...that never came. He cracked his eyes open and lowered his arms that he had unconsciously put up for defense. The knife had been knocked to the ground and the crazy young lady was thrashing and kicking and screaming in someone's arms. Katyusha.

"You two should probably head out now." She said as she dragged the fighting mess that was Natalia away. "Have fun!" And with a smile hauled her out of the room. During the fiasco Ivan had stood up again and offered Alfred his hand.

"So..." the Russian boy began. "The Carnival then?"

/OOOOOOO/

Besides his near death experience earlier in the day their date was going fantastic. The two of them spent their day riding rides, eating fair food, playing games and exploring exhibits.

"Comrade, are you sure you want to go on this ride?" Alfred had just eaten two double cheeseburgers and fries.

"What, of course!" And with that dragged the taller boy onto the towering roller coaster. Afterward, when they got off Alfred had to cling to Ivan's arm, he looked terribly green.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ivan asked him. He blushed madly.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He said as he slowly came back to a normal shade, flashing a smile.

"You're an idiot Al." They both turned around at hearing one of them addressed in a distinct British accent.

"Artie!" Alfred grabbed onto Ivan's arm again and ran up to the shorter boy.

"Hello, Arthur." Ivan said, more politely

"Hello Ivan. Keeping an eye on my little cousin are you?"

"Haha, Da."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. "I'm not a little kid."

"Really?" Arthur replied sarcastically. "You could have fooled me coming off of that ride."

Ivan just chuckled a bit as Alfred gave a half-hearted glare to is older cousin.

"Who are you here with Arthur?" Ivan asked, ignoring his pouting companion.

"Oh um I'm with..." Arthur suddenly looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I'm with-"

"With moi~" At that moment a man taller than Arthur but shorter than Ivan with long blonde hair strode up and put his arms around the Englishman's waist.

"Franny!"

"Hello Francis."

"Bloody Frog." Arthur grumbled.

The four of them stood in the middle of the crowd and chatted for a few minuets, but Alfred soon became bored and distracted.

"Well, see you later dudes!" And with that grabbed his date's had and raced off towards the haunted house.

"Au revoir." Francis called as he grabbed his own dates hand and began dragging him towards the Tunnel of Love.

"Not a chance you wanker!" The American and Russian heard this and busted up laughing.

"Aren't those two both your cousins?"

"Yeah, so?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"What? They are on complete different sides of the family, and you're one to talk!"

"Oh?"

"Your sister."

"That doesn't count."

"Sure sure- HEY, lets go on that!"

/OOOOOOO/

The day and sun began winding down now and the two's time at the Carnival was winding down as well. 'Ha! I told Mattie I'd be fine!' He hadn't even puked or spilt food on his nice shirt, he was pretty proud of himself.

They were just about to head back to Alfred's car when Ivan suddenly grabbed his hand. He blushed just a bit. "What's up?"

"Let's go on one more ride, da?"

"Sure, which one?" The taller boy pointed his finger up.

"The Ferris Wheel?"

"Da!" Ivan smiled as he began walking towards it, American in tow. They climbed into one of the cars and it soon began to ascend.

"The sun is setting." Ivan said. "I love sunsets. They're so colorful. Back in my homeland the rising and setting of the sun is the only time there is any color against the snow. Most of the time you couldn't see it though, to many clouds."

Alfred looked at him and felt his heart tug. "Aw man, I'm sorry. That sounds like it really sucks."

"You know comrade, you are just as bright and colorful as the sunset." The shorter boys face flushed a deep red.

"Yeah?" Ivan nodded his head.

"Like my own personal sunshine." Alfred's heart fluttered as Ivan snaked his arm around the his waist, pulling him a little closer, their faces only inches apart. "Do you mind being my sunshine?" Alfred stared into his deep violet eyes.

"Uh no, that is...I-I don't mind." He stumbled over his words and Ivan smiled as he closed the space between them, connecting their lips in a warm embrace. They stayed like this, mouths moving together in sync. Ivan held Alfred tightly, as if he would slip away from him id he didn't. Alfred ran his tongue along Ivan's bottom lip asking for entrance. He gave it to him, and quickly took control. Moans and teeth and tongues clashed against each other. Their kiss only grew more heated until the car they were in came to a jolting halt, leaving Alfred clinging to his partner for dear life.

"What was that?!" He cried.

When the car stopped swaying they looked down over the edge and stared slack-jawed at the sight below. Natalia was yet again thrashing about, being restrained by both Katyusha and Matthew. Her knife was imbedded in the control panel with sparks flying every where, the ride operator gaping in shock and horror. "DAMMIT BROTHER!" Alfred and Ivan exchanged wary a glance.

"Looks like we'll be up here a while." The American stated.

"Da."

"It's gonna get cold soon."

"Da, but I'll keep my sunshine close and warm. Now where were we?"

/OOOOOOO/

Matthew and Katyusha dragged Natalia away from the controls of the Ferris Wheel.  
"I feel so bad for all the people stuck up there. Natalia look at what you've done!" She turned to the Canadian. "I hope mine and your brothers are alright."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed looking up at one of the cars. It was rocking just a tad and there was shouting coming from it. "I'm sure they're fine, but it sounds like some people are getting pissed off already."

/OOOOOOOO/

"Looks like we are stuck up here Angleterre."

"Ugh, just my damn luck, being stuck up here with the likes of you."

Francis quirked an eyebrow. "You wound me."

"Good." They sat in silence.

"I know how we could pass the time." Francis commented, scooting closer. Arthur turned to him, not noticing.

"And how do you suppo-HEY!" Francis' hand began to wander. "Don't you dare touch my belt you stupid git!"

"Oh come on Lapin, I bet you can't say you've done it on a Ferris Wheel before." He said as he pinned him down to the seat. Arthur blushed something horrible.

"...Whatever frog."

"Ohonononon~"

FIN


End file.
